


Snapped

by flashytonystark



Series: #PsychicGinger... I Ship It [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Bad Decisions, Bathtubs, College, Dark, Depressing, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Difficult Decisions, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Lack of Communication, Lies, Living Together, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Nervousness, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Personal Demons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Scarred, Scars, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Serious, Struggle, Tension, Therapy, Triggers, Trust, Trust Issues, Water, internal demons, on edge, trigger warning, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong? You're acting strange."</p>
<p>"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?" She started busying herself with the pasta again as Jojen reached out to stop her by placing a hand on hers. </p>
<p>She flinched. He pretended not to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!!!**  
>  PLEASE NOTE: This story may be triggering for some readers. There are moments where mental/physical abuse is somewhat discussed (Nothing in graphic detail!)  
> Some abuse is also implied.  
>  **THERE ARE MOMENTS OF IMPLIED/ATTEMPTED SELF-HARM/SUICIDE WHICH ARE ALSO LISTED IN THE TAGS ON THIS STORY**  
>  If you find any of these topics triggering, please make your own personal judgement call on whether or not you wish to read this story.
> 
> **ONCE AGAIN, THIS STORY MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS - PLEASE REVIEW THE TAGS AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE MAKING THE DECISION TO READ OR NOT.**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.

"Well wouldn't you look at that fine piece of ass! What a shame I let it get away."  
  
Sansa stopped in her tracks, her head snapping up from the text message she was reading, and tensed at the voice. She'd know it anywhere. She'd never get that sneer out of her head. Ever.   
  
Joffrey.   
  
_Keep walking, Sans... Ignore him... Just keep walking...'_ She repeated over and over to herself as Joffrey's japes became more cruel and crude. She just wanted to get to her car, go home to Jojen and lounge on the couch with him and Lady as she binge watched an entire season of 'The Hills' for the millionth time.   
  
"Oi, Stark! Hey... Ginger bitch!"  
  
Sansa snapped and whirled around, cheeks burning angrily. Joffrey was only a few feet away from her now and she felt a lump form in her throat, regretting the fact that she had turned around. Campus was dead. Of course it was, it was late, the sky a dark, dusty blue. Everyone had left hours ago except for Sansa, and obviously Joffrey. All she had wanted was to get a few hours of studying in without any distractions at home.   
  
"Heh, got your attention, didn't I?" He sneered, closing the distance between them in a few quick strides.   
  
"Go away..." Sansa tried walking around him, but he sidestepped her and blocked her way. She stopped and looked down at her feet, her hair framing her face like curtains.   
  
Joffrey tsked and got inches from her face, forcing her head upward as he grabbed her by the chin. The forcefulness caused Sansa to yelp and squeeze her eyes tightly together as Joffrey got inches from her face.   
  
"I heard something about you the other day... Well, about someone you're rather familiar with." She could feel his breath hot on her ear, her chin still tight in his grip; she refused to acknowledge him or open her eyes. Maybe he'd just go away and leave her alone when he realized he couldn't get a reaction out of her.   
  
"What? Cat got your tongue... Or should I say, _Ramsay_?"  
  
She couldn't help it; she jerked back, stumbling into a wall, her eyes wide with fear. Joffrey laughed as he reached out, grabbing both of her upper arms and pinning her to the wall.   
  
"Ow, no... Joffrey, stop, stop! That hurts!" She tried wiggling out of his grip which only made him squeeze harder. He was back in her face, his lips brushing across her cheek.   
  
"I miss you, Sans... I heard about Ramsay getting out of prison; I'm sorry." His lips were back at her ear and trailed down her jaw as she stood pinned against the wall on wobbly legs. She flinched, trying to bury the side of her face into her shoulder.   
  
"You... You know I'm with Jojen..."  
  
Joffrey let out a nonchalant mumble and nudged her with his nose. "That guy? He's weak, baby doll. You need someone strong to protect your from big, bad Ramsay Bolton."  
  
She whimpered again, desperately trying to get away from Joffrey; her skin was crawling all over with every touch, nuzzle, and kiss she received from Joffrey. She didn't want him touching her, let alone discussing Ramsay Bolton.   
  
"Sansa, baby... You're so... tense." He pressed a kiss to her neck as she openly struggled against him which caused him to laugh and do it again. "You were never stressed when you were with me... Reed not doing enough for ya? I can help with that; I know you'll like it. You never complained before." He dropped one hand from her arm and grabbed a handful of her shirt, and tugged, untucking it from her jeans in the process before he brushed his fingers over her bare skin.   
  
"Stop, stop, stop!" She screamed, taking advantage of his loosened grip. She pulled away, shoving an elbow into his stomach in the process. She heard him exhale sharply and double over as she hurried off toward her car in the student lot, frantically trying to tuck her shirt back in.   
  
When she arrived home, she ran up to the front door and went inside, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She dropped her things at her feet and kicked off her shoes before beginning to untuck her shirt completely. She needed to shower, and soon.   
  
Jojen poked his head out from around the door leading to the kitchen and beamed. "Hi, sweetheart. You're home just in time; I fixed dinner, figured you could use it after that late night studying."  
  
"Oh... Um, thanks. How much longer until it's ready?"  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes at the most. Why?"  
  
Her eyes flickered between Jojen and the hallway once as she answered. "I feel disgusting. It was a long day and it was hot. I'm going to take a quick shower before we eat. I'll be back!" She didn't give him a chance to respond, bolting for the bathroom before she had finished her sentence.   
  
In record time, she had stripped out of her clothes and gotten into the shower,—she didn't take baths anymore—the water hot enough to turn her skin red on contact. She stood directly under the stream of water, angling her face upward, and tried to release the tension that had built up inside her, but she was struggling to do so as Joffrey's face popped up repeatedly in her mind.   
  
Grabbing her washcloth, she lathered it up with her favorite body wash and started scrubbing. She scrubbed at her legs and torso, her chest and neck. When she scrubbed at her arms, she winced and looked down, seeing a faint purplish bruise forming in the shape of a hand. The sight of the bruise caused her to scrub harder; she didn't cry out at the tenderness, just gritted her teeth and continued. She took extra time to scrub anywhere Joffrey had touched, and by the time she was done, her skin was red all over and raw in places. She didn't care. Joffrey had made her feel slimy and gross and she wanted that feeling off her immediately.   
  
Jojen was already at the table, ready to eat, when she poked her head in. "Hey... Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't talk myself into getting out of the shower. The water felt great." She took her seat across from him and smiled as she took in the spaghetti and sauce, salad, and garlic bread. "This looks great, I'm starved." She served both of them salad and was in the middle of putting pasta on her plate when she looked up, Jojen staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.   
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Sansa placed the utensils down and sat up. "Jojen, what is it?"  
  
His brows furrowed as he thought of what to say. Unable to come up with anything, he blurted out: "What's wrong? You're acting strange."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?" She started busying herself with the pasta again as Jojen reached out to stop her by placing a hand on hers.   
  
She flinched. He pretended not to notice.   
  
"Sansa..."  
  
"Jojen."  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern, his hand still covering hers.   
  
"Nothing happened! Why do you keep thinking something is wrong? I would have told you!" She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she couldn't take it back; she just hoped he'd let it go.   
  
"Why do I keep thinking something is wrong? You come home acting like your shadow is going to attack you. You rush off to shower because you feel gross because of how hot it is, yet you're in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. You can't even look at me. I thought we talked about this and that things were getting better. We were getting better at the whole talking thing, weren't we? Sansa, don't push me out. Please."  
  
She tensed up and yanked her hand out from under his and pushed back from the table. She felt claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on her. "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore... I'm actually a bit tired; I think I'm going to go lie down for the night." She left Jojen sitting at the table with a dumbfounded look on his face and went to their room, making a stop in the bathroom to scrub at her face and neck one last time.   
  
She tried to sleep but found it too difficult. Every time she'd doze off just enough, she'd see Joffrey's face and feel lips and hands on her body. When she was finally able to pull away, instead of it being Jojen or even Joffrey, it was Ramsay sporting his sadistic smile, repeating over and over again: "I've missed you, Sansa. I'm coming home; you've been a _very_  bad girl while I was away."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've been enjoying the Sansa and Jojen fics found in this series! 
> 
> I took a bit of a break from "happy, discovering-that-we-like-each-other Sansa and Jojen" to explore the broken and angsty side of Jojen and Sansa's relationship, and I'm rather happy about that decision. Now, if you were really enjoying the first few that I posted in this series, don't fret, I have another one of those in the works right now and I'll be posting it soon! 
> 
> This is my New Year's gift to you lovely readers! Two stories back-to-back! Here is the sequel to "Demons" which, if you haven't already, you can read [HERE.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5611339/chapters/12928210)
> 
> I recommend reading "Demons" first, but it isn't a necessity. It flows better that way.
> 
> I promise to shut up in just a moment! One last thing before I go - a friend of mine wrote something in response to "Demons" from Jojen's point of view that is set during the same night, so it's kind of like a continuation. The continuation isn't necessary for "Demons" and "Snapped" to make sense together, which is why I'm posting both.
> 
> **HOWEVER.** If you are interested in reading the continuation from Jojen's POV, please let me know in the comments and I'll talk to my friend right away about getting the link to the piece and I'll post it here in the notes! I have to get her permission first, so if you're interested, LET ME KNOW!
> 
> Okay, I'm done ranting! I hoped you enjoyed "Snapped!" Don't forget to check out "Demons" and parts 1-3 of this series if you haven't done so already! 
> 
> Adios, amigos~


End file.
